


Only Time Will Tell

by MadyHatter44



Category: Actor RPF, Avengers actor, British Actor RPF
Genre: Actor Tom Hiddleston, Apologies, Cute, Dad Tom Hiddleston, F/M, Pregnancy, Swearing, Sweet, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:40:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23462605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadyHatter44/pseuds/MadyHatter44
Summary: Y/N and Tom break up because they can never find time for one another. What happens when she finds out she's pregnant with Tom's baby? How will he react?
Relationships: Tom Hiddleston & Reader, Tom Hiddleston & You, Tom Hiddleston/Reader, Tom Hiddleston/You
Kudos: 46





	Only Time Will Tell

1 Month ago

Y/N's P.O.V 

"You never have time for me!" He screamed.

How dare he! I work too! Who does he think he is! The entire fucking world doesn't revolves around his dam schedule!

"Ha!" I laugh out loud. "I never have time for you? I never have time for you! Are you fucking kidding me!?!? I haven't been on set for 4 monthes because the movie was postponed until spring! Where have you been!" I sneered at him. Oh yeah, I didn't have time for him when he didn't get home until after I had gone to sleep and was gone again before I got up!

"What about yesterday? I had the day off and where were you?" His eyes darkened as hurt and anger swirled in his usually bright blue eyes.

"I didn't know you had the day off so I made plans with Y/B/F (your best friend)!" I shrieked.

"I fucking told you!" He voice bounced off the white walls of our house and back at me.

"You did not!" I can't believe we were fighting about this!

"You know what? I'm done! We don't have time for each other, we were stupid to think this would work!" With that he turned around and started towards the door

"Fine! Go! See if I care!" I yelled as the door slammed. 

Good riddance!

Despite it all and no matter how much I refused to acknowledge it...

I felt my heart break.

Present Day

Y/N's P.O.V 

I hate, hate, hate, HATE the flue! I mean is it so much to want to try to keep what little bit of food I ate for breakfast to stay down? 

Apparently!

Usually the throughing up would die down around noon and I'd be fine by the time I went to bed. Until I'd get to wake up and do it all again in the morning! Lucky me.

But you know what's worse than throughing up? Throughing up on your period which was going to happen because my monthly visitor was due to be here...... 13 days ago?

Oh no.

Oh no!

Wait that's not possible! Tom and I had been arguing all the time! We never... oh. OHHHHHH!!!!!

It came flooding back. A few days before the split we had gone to a cast party for the new film he was in and got more than A little tipsy. We came back to the house and one thing led to another.

"Oh God." I let my head rest on the side of the bathtub. Tom had been the one to move out and I hadn't seen him since he'd come by to get his things.

What am I gonna do? Wait, wait, wait. I don't even know for sure maybe it was all just one big coincidence. Yeah, maybe it wasn't real.

●♡♡♡●

But it was.

After I had finally left the bathroom after throughing up a few more times I went straight to the drug store and baught 7 pregnancy tests. I had to be sure, and I didn't know what brand to get and I wasn't in the mood to choose.

When I got home I went straight to the bathroom. When people say that waiting is the worst part they really weren't joking. The 5 minutes felt like 5 years as I watched the seconds tick by on my phone. 

Once the time was up I looked at the 7 pregnancy tests I had in rows on the floor infrount of me. 

I flipped the first test. A pink plus sign stared back at me. This didn't mean anything. Tests were wrong all the time. But did I want it to be wrong?

I flipped the second test. Two ligns had appeared.

I turned over the third and fourth test. With the same result.

I started to panic and flipped the rest over and sure enough they were all positive.

I was pregnant with my ex-boyfriend's baby!!

What am I supposed to do now?

Okay, okay it's okay! Everything is going to be fine! 

Okay you have 3 options.

1\. Keep it.

2\. Abort it.

3\. Adoption.

I quickly scribbled them down on a notepad. I could immediately scratch off adoption. If anyone was going to raise my baby it would be me. I thought about the next choice for a few minutes before scratching off abortion. I just couldn't do that, it would be like killing part of me.

Okay there you go! Your keeping the baby! I have enough money that expenses weren't going to be a problem. What's next? Tell Tom.

I sighed and slumped down on the floor. I had to tell him it was as much his as it was mine so he had a right to know.

I pulled my phone from my back pocket and quickly scrolled through my contacts. I had to tell him in person. I wanted to see his reaction. My thumb hovered over the icon of a small green phone.

1... 2... 3!

I dropped my thumb onto the icon before I could talk myself out of it.

It began to ring. And ring. And ring some more. What if he was ignoring me? Maybe I should have messaged him instead? Before I could think about it anymore there was a small beep and his phone began to record a message.

"Uhhh... hi.... I mean.... um.... we....." I took a deep breath. "Hi Tom, it's Y/N. Now wait before you delete this message we really need to talk. It's really important... Anyways if you could give me a call back or message me that would be great. Thanks. Bye." I sighed as I hung up. Okay that wasn't that bad, I left a message and I'm just gonna take this one step at a time. Everything would be... shit!

I shrieked and I threw my phone across the bathroom. Shit, shit, shit! Please don't be him. Please don't be him. But of course it was. Dam it!

What do I say? What do I say? Ummm hi I'm pregnant! Bye! Ugh no that wouldn't work.

I subconsciously swiped the answer button out of habit before I was ready.

"Shit!" Why was this happening?

"Y/N?" Tom's voice came through the speaker. Oh that voice. I hadn't realized how much I missed it until this moment.

"Hi, hi sorry, sorry." And now I'm apparently saying everything twice.

"Hi, so I heard your message what's so important?" He asked. He was being nicer that I thought he'd be after how we left things. 

My mind went blank. Important thing? Oh! Important thing!

"Right, right" There I go again. "Well you see I dont really want to say this over the phone. This is the kind of information you tell someone face to face while there sitting... incase the pass out or have a stroke or-" And now I was rambling. "Anyways you get it?" Please let him get it my brain is running 1000 miles a minute and I still can't seem to string some simple sentences together.

There was a silence over the phone and I had thought he might have hung up before he said "Yeah, okay. Where and when do you want to meet?"

I hadn't thought that far ahead.

"Ummm are you free now?" I asked. Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Of course he's not free now! I'm not even free now! I have to go over to Y/B/F (your best friend)'s house and help them put together their new cupboards. Today was not my day.

He was silent again before answering. "Yeah I'm free now where do you want to meet?" 

"Ummm how about at the park?" I replied. I would have to call Y/B/F and tell them I couldn't help them today.

"Okay. See you in 15 minutes?" He asked.

"Okay see ya in 15." With that I hung up and took a deep breath.

The park was only 10 minutes away so I had 5 to get ready and call Y/B/F.

See everything is going to plan. I told myself. I couldn't have asked if he was free tomorrow or next week it just had to be today?!! Oh well. 

I called Y/B/F while I was running around the house looking for my other shoe. And wound up being a few minutes late getting to the park.

I sighed as I saw he wasn't there yet and sat down on a bench that was situated off to the side of the park.

I took a deep breath as the bench moved a little as someone sat down beside me. I looked over to see the man who I had refused to miss sitting there. All the feelings of sorrow and loss came back. I shook it off this was not why I came here.

"Hi" I choked out as I got a handle on my emotions.

"Hi" He replied awkwardly.

"I'm sorry." I blurted out. I hadn't meant to say it, but I was.

"I'm sorry to." He sighed and looked over at me.

"It's my fault I shouldn't have over reacted about your scedual." Y/N this is not what your supposed to be talking about. I reminded myself.

"It's my fault to I should have tried to make more room for you in my scedual to begin with." He said with a soft sigh.

"Do- ummm Do you want to I don't know start over?" He asked looking down at his hands.

Joy ran through me. Maybe we could still be together.

"That might be hard after what I have to tell you." I stuttered. He looked at me questioningly.

"You see, I'm..." I took a deep breath, trying to calm both my nerves and the butterflies in my stomach. "I'm pregnant." There! I said it!

"You're... pregnant?" His voice was hoarse. I nod, glancing at him.

"Is it mine?" He tripped over his words.

"No, I just go around telling people I'm uncomfortable around that I'm having their baby." I replied sarcastically.

"Are you sure you're..." he couldn't finish his sentence but gestured to my stomach.

I reached into my pocket and pulled out the 7 tests, rolling them over so they all showed the results.

"Wow. You really made sure." He grinned.

"Well yeah, I mean I was at the drug store and the clerk was looking at me weirdly and I didn't want to choose which brand because I didn't know which ones were reliable and-" He cut off my babbling by wrapped his arms around me, pulling me into his embrace, and pressing his lips to mine.

I kissed back immediately, smiling into the kiss. I had really missed him. I missed his beautiful hair that I could tangle my fingers in. I missed his beautiful eyes that sparkled in the sun. I missed the way he would groan if I let my tongue dance over his bottom lip.

We broke apart and he raised an eyebrow at me. "Does that mean we're back together?" 

"I don't know. I think I could use some persuading." I chuckled as I lightly kissed him.

"Well it's a good think I know just how to persuade you then." He grinned as I laughed. Kissing him again and running my hands through his hair.

"I love you." I whispered into the kiss.

"I love you more." He grinned.

"I don't think so." I laughed.

"Oh I do" He replied before letting his hand run over by abdomen. " And I'll love you too" he whispered. Making me smile and look at him adoringly.

From that day forward every Sunday we would sit down and plan our week so we always had time for each other and our sweet baby once it arrived.

The End


End file.
